villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:DeltaHorizon020/PE Proposal: Cheshire Cat
Alright, having skimmed to the playthroughs this RPG Horror game, time for me to make a proposal for this villain. I was unsure of him at first but at the very least, I think he's worth an EP of his own. What's The Work Alice Mare is an RPG Horror Game that tells us the story about a boy named Allen who is transported to a facility of children with several problems as they were nurtured by their caring teacher. (Sounds like Promised Neverland amirite bwahahahaha...). Anyways, as Allen investigate several strange things that happened in the second floor during at night, he was suddenly transported into another strange world and was guided by someone named White Rabbit who guided Allen to find several keys called world keys located in the strange world in order to not only help the Rabbit move from said spot, but also getting out of the strange world. It turns out that this world that Allen explored? Was actually the hearts of other four children in the facility and there is another guide who is a rather mischievous entity named Cheshire Cat who seemingly obstructs Allen by stealing the World Key and claimed that he stole them because someone told him to and oh boy this is the candidate that I want to talk about today... Who is He/What Has He Done Ookay...So the Cheshire Cat himself is a seemingly jovial yet mischievous entity who is actually Alice's second guide to the Dream World along with the White Rabbit. It is stated that he is responsible for the White Rabbit's state by making his ear missing and his skin soft. In addition to all of this, it was also revealed that he stole the World Keys which resulted on the White Rabbit had a hard time moving on from his spot in which the Cat justifies himself saying that he stole them because someone asked him to. At the same time, the Cheshire Cat himself also told Allen by saying that he loves to eat people's dreams and becomes increasingly creepier as the time went by as it was revealed that he prayed that Allen would succumb into his despair and when Allen went into several dreams which is revealed to be the figments of the facility children's past, he did several mischievous things such as eating the soul of the split personality of one of the child named Letty or playing a riddle in one of the dream world when Allen attempts to cross the river. Failed to answer his riddle will result in death. But wait...The worst has yet to come. It was soon revealed that The Cheshire Cat himself? Is actually a demon who loves to prey the souls of children because their despair tastes good. That and according to Cheshire Cat himself, children had a rather idealistic, naive and innocent worldview and thus it was the reason why he targeted them. To that end, he and his fellow demons created a disease called Nightmare Syndrome which is a condition that trapped a person in a nightmare in which they never woke up and then made a pact with the teacher who ran the facility so that he could gain more victims. After the Cheshire Cat trapped the children which the teacher had brought to the facility, he then uses his powers to psychologically tormented them so that they could relieve their worst moments. This was proven when Allen went into the dream of one of the children, Joshua, as the Cheshire Cat taunts the latter by making him forced to watch a hanged doll which is revealed to be his adoptive father who committed suicide. Yea...That's fucked up alright. Why did the teacher suddenly worked together with the Cheshire Cat? The reason is that, his twin sister, Fiona, was also trapped in the Nightmare Syndrome to the point she committed suicide in order to save the teacher. This of course, resulted on the teacher worked hard on trying to solve the Nightmare Syndrome issue and brought several children, including Allen, into his facility in order to learn the symptoms of this. Cheshire Cat of course, using this as an opportunity to gain more victims and to that end, the teacher had no choice but to made a deal with him. However? I think the Cheshire Cat's worst act is possibly his actions during the flashbacks of one of the children that was adopted by the teacher, Stella Northrop. Basically, she is a child with a Death Seeker personality. The reason? It was revealed that she is the sole survivor of her town as her family, loved ones and the population of the town were condemned by a mysterious plague revealed to be other than the Nightmare Syndrome itself and it was all thanks to the Cheshire Cat's machinations the town is like that and Stella become a depressed person that she is now before being adopted by the teacher. This was not offscreen either as we saw the impact of the actions by seeing several names engraved into a huge gravestone when Allen travels into Stella's dream and Stella also said that the dream feels rather familiar. Anyways, once Allen manages to help the White Rabbit to obtain the world key by making the children opening their hearts, it was soon revealed that the children can't stay longer in the dream world otherwise they will turn into a foam. This resulted on Allen had no choice but to sacrifice one of the children by stabbing them with the World Key that Allen managed to obtain in order to not only saved them once and for all, but also escaped from the Dream World. As Allen stabbed one of the children, he then took their soul so that he could eat it. However, if you decided not to stab the children and then go into the final world, we met with Cheshire Cat again and it was soon revealed that he had another crimes adding to his sleeves: Basically he collects several body parts from his previous victims and stitched it to his body. Heck the Cat even says that his eye came from a boy hurt by a sheep, his hair is from a girl who lost the light and his ears were from an abandoned black cat. Anyways, if you decided to made a pact so that you could fuse yourself with the Cheshire Cat, he seemingly made a promise towards Allen saying that he will get the children out of the dream while also seemingly promising Allen not to hurt them. Except of course, this was revealed to be a farce as he violated his promise anyway and then attempts to kill all of the people in the orphanage just to make Allen suffer even more. It is unknown what happened to the Cat at the end of the day but it was revealed that he and the White Rabbit were still at large, preying for more children to consume. So yay! A Karma Houdini. Heinous Standard Baseline standard? Cheshire Cat passes. Trapping children in a nightmare so that they could eat their souls and stitched some of his victims body to his own is one thing, but essentially condemning an entire town into a disease along with his accomplices that resulted on the sole survivor of said town becomes a Death Seeker is another thing entirely. Does that answer your question? Freudian Excuse/Mitigating Factors Well, the only thing that I could think of is that...The Demon claims that he kept his own promise and this was proven that if you won a minigame that he gave Allen in one of the dreams, he gave his word to him by allowing him to cross the river. BUT...As soon as we reach the final chapter, he suddenly destroys his own redeeming quality by violating the deal as he tried to kill all of the people in the orphanage, just to make Allen suffer as a last minute F-U to him. Aside from that, Zilch. He is a demon yes and claims that it was god who created them as creatures who ate children for survival. However, he does have a moral agency and understand what's right and what's wrong as the cat said that he could eat animals for his own survival but decides not to because children's soul spiced with despair of them is much more tasteful compared to animals. So yeah... Final Verdict I think he fits. What says we? Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals